This is Halloween!
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: It's okay Kai, I'm right here" Sora said stroking her hair. When Kairi gets scared in a haunted house, Sora's there for her. D *Halloween One shot*


**This is just something I thought of in honor of the holiday! I hope you guys like it!**

**Happy Halloween!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Halloween morning and Kairi stood in front of her closet. Today at school there was a special haunted house, but you have to have a costume to enter, and Kari still wasn't sure what she was going as.

"No... No.... definitely not!" She said throwing clothes behind her to land on the ground. "What am I going to do?" She cried. She came out of her closet and plopped down on her bed.

"Kai, honey? Is everything okay?" Her mother came up the stairs and stood in her bedroom doorway.

"No mom it isn't!" Kari said in aggravation. "I can't find a stupid costume yet, and school starts in an hour!"

"Calm down sweetheart!" Kairi's mother said soothingly. "Maybe I have something you could wear. Come on" She guided Kairi to her room, and the two entered the closet. Kairi sat on the ground, while her mother started to look through her racks of clothing.

After a while, Kairi's mother let out a whistle.

Kairi looked up from the ground, "What is it?"

Her mother turned around holding a long white gown. "How about a corpse bride?"

Kairi covered her mouth with her hands. "Mom, that's a great idea!"

She jumped off the ground and hugged her mom. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Her mother laughed, "It's fin sweetheart, just make sure you bring my wedding dress back in one piece."

Kairi let go of her mother and stepped back, "Mom, your wedding dress? Are you sure? I- I mean, that's your-"

"Calm down, it;s okay honey, just go and have fun!"

"Okay, thank you!" Kairi took the dress out of her mothers hands and ran out the room.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Oh! Darling you look beautiful!" Kairi's mother greeted her as she came down the stairs. She borrowed her mother's veil, and added red tissue to the top. She also added makeup to her face, to look like she was bleeding.

" Mom, it's just for Halloween!" Kairi said, slightly embarrassed. "You're acting like it's prom or something!"

"Oh! Sorry honey, just hurry and get to school now! See you later!" Her mother waved goodbye as Kairi made her way out the door.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When Kairi got to school, she attended her morning classes, and at lunch she met up with all of her friends: Selphie, Olette, Riku and Sora. They were all dressed up. Selphie was "Little Red Riding Hood", Olette was was a witch, Riku was a Grim reaper and Sora was Motor biker.

"Hey Guys!" She greeted them.

"Kairi, I love you're costume!" Olette squealed.

"It's beautiful!" Selphie said.

Kairi smiled, "Thanks guys!" She went and stood in the middle of Riku and Sora, interrupting their conversation. She then cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Wow, Kairi, you look great." Riku said.

"Thanks Riku." She said, then she turned to face Sora, "What do you think?" she asked him.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I think that you're trying to be a corpse bride, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you look really great Kai! Like...wow.....seriously!" He said smiling.

"Oh, stop it!" She said playfully hitting his shoulder, trying to hide her red face.

"Anyways," Selphie said cutting in. "Who's ready for the Haunted house?"

Olette clapped. "I'm so excited!"

"I guess we can go." Riku added.

"Great!" Kairi said, "Let's go!"

The five teens made their way to the haunted house, laughing and joking as they went.

When they arrived at the door, they tried to get in, but was stopped by a short boy with black hair.

"I'm sorry, but only two or three are allowed at a time." He said.

Olette pushed her way in front of her friends, "Come on Pence, we want to go in together."

Pence sighed, "Sorry Olette, I can't bend the rules for you guys."

Olette pouted, "Please Pence! Please!"

He shook his head. "Sorry Olette."

Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Olette, I'll go with you and Selphie, and Sora and Kairi can go together. Everyone okay with that?"

"That's cool." Sora said, "Kai, you're okay with it?"

"Yup! We'll go in first! Bye guys!" She said grabbing Sora's hand. She pulled him through the entrance. It was pitch black, except for the small balls of light on either side of the hall. She stopped walking out of fright.

"Kai, you okay?" she heard Sora's voice from behind her.

"Ye-Yeah." She stuttered.

Sora laughed and patted her back, don't worry Kai, I'm right here."

That made her feel better. "Okay." She said, and she started to walk again.

It wasn't that scary, just suspenseful. After a while, Kairi thought that she wouldn't get scared, but that changed in a matter of seconds.

A fake skeleton popped out from behind a tombstone. It made Kairi scream and turn away in fright. Before she could change her direction, she bumped into Sora's chest.

He felt her body shaking underneath him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Kai, are you okay?"

She didn't reply.

"It's okay." He started to stroke her hair. "It's okay Kai, don't worry." He said softly.

Kairi looked up at Sora. His deep blue eyes looked back down at her.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry Kai." He said. "I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her fore head.

Even in the dark Kairi couldn't hide her blushing face. Sora grabbed her hand, and guided her through the rest of the haunted house.

When they were done they met up with the rest of their friends.

"How was it guys?" Kairi asked them when they came out.

"It was great." Olette said, "Selphie ran into Riku's arms" She giggled.

"Well, she isn't the only one." Riku said looking at Olette.

"Shout up!" She said. "How was it for you guys?"

Kairi felt her face heat up from the memory.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Sora said placing his hands behind his head. "It's the end of the day, anyone needs a lift home?"

Kairi nodded, "Yes please."

"Anyone else?" Sora asked.

"No, I think we're good." Riku said. "See you guys later!"

They all waved goodbye.

Sora led Kairi to his red Mustang and opened her door for her, then he took his place in the drivers seat.

They drove in silence. When they reached Kairi's driveway, Sora stopped the car and turned to face her.

"Had fun today?" Sora asked smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me through the haunted house Sora." Kairi replied.

"No problem." He said. "Hey Kai-"

But he was cut off by Kairi pressing her lips against his. He was surprised, but responded almost immediately kissing her back.

When they broke apart, both teens were red in the face.

"Thanks again Sora." Kairi said opening the car door to get out.

"No problem." Sora mumbled. "Kai," He started looking up. "I love you."

Kairi smiled. "I love you too." She gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped out the car. She watched the mustang disappear down the road, and then she entered her house and walked into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool behind the counter.

"Hey honey!" Her mother looked up from behind the kitchen sink.

"Hi mom." Kairi replied.

"So did they like your dress?"

Kairi thought of Sora again. "They loved it."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So.. go ahead, review!**


End file.
